


There’s Something There; Could Be More, Maybe

by realdeanandcassiefan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Could Be Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realdeanandcassiefan/pseuds/realdeanandcassiefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ONE-SHOT story about Derek and Braeden. I may write more stories down the line… depends on the show and the reviews.  This is the scenario I envisioned to what happens between Derek and Braeden after Episode 8 (Time of Death). Enjoy, I hope!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s Something There; Could Be More, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own the show. I don’t own the characters. I’m just a GAW with an imagination who has become a BIG Draeden supporter. I love the pairing and I respect the actors. If you are a fan of Derek and Braeden as a couple or just someone who likes to read some fan fiction, please read and leave your feedback. But if you’re NOT a fan of this couple or JUST SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO START SOME ISH with your comments… don’t waste your time because I won't respond. I’m not down for those LAME fandom wars because bottom line…NONE OF THIS IS REAL!!!! Yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah.

He couldn’t sleep. _It was 3 am in the morning and here he was standing at the windows, staring down at the streets, seeing the occasional drunk or hooker walking below his loft. So much had change in his life within these last two weeks. Kate, that psychotic loon, she took something from him that he treasured, protected, and just balanced who he is or rather who he was. Now, he's worried all the time, confused about what’s going to happen to him, and unsure of his future. Truthfully, he’s basically been just going with the flow. Accepting but not accepting whatever the hell was happening to him. Still just being the guy that helps whenever Scott and his pack needed it. Did that make him some kind of a new age guru of werewolf powers? He didn’t know. He just felt so… lost and for the first time, in a long time, afraid._

_Peter didn’t know it but Derek always made sure to put money away. He wasn’t without funds. He just was out of 117 million dollars in bonds! He’d been wondering was Peter keeping something from him, somehow involved in the loss of his powers. He knew his uncle wasn’t above looking out solely for himself and betraying whomever comes cross his path. But being a werewolf and a member of the Hale clan was something that Peter loved, even bragged about. Did he know something more about Kate and what she’d done to him?_

_He hired Braeden to track Kate down with what appeared to be disastrous results. She ended up getting hurt. He still wasn’t sure exactly what happened to her. But in spite that he knew she would never say it, Braeden needed him, needed his help. The hospital wouldn’t release her until she had someone to take her home. When he offered, she flat out refused. But Derek remembered informing her that she didn’t have much of a choice since she owed him basically her life. He knew she didn’t like being in debt to him but it obviously worked in both of their favor. For the past two nights he spent most of his time helping her. In turn, she’s decided to help him. In her mind, Braeden felt she needed to teach him how to take care of himself now that his wolf powers were gone. He had a feeling that she thought he was helpless. He wanted to ask her so bad why she was helping him, but was unsure how he would react if she were to say it was to make sure she got paid. He had to think fast when she caught him watching her in the hospital and told her he was protecting his investment. He didn’t even know when or how it began but for some reason, he’d found himself thinking about her more and more. He can’t even remember a time that he’d enjoyed himself like he’d done, yet tonight, being with her, made him happy._

_When he kissed her that was just his way to get the upper hand on her and her gun training. She was showing her ass and he wanted to knock her off balance. Obviously it worked because he can still remember how it felt to feel her trembling when he kissed her. He closed his eyes remembering the feel of her sliding against him in bed. Feeling her breath against his neck as he moved vigorously inside of her, hell, just being inside of her made him feel connected to her in a way that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He was so freaking confused! He’d been hurt and it left some pretty big scars. His track record with women sucked major ass. It was just too much trouble and way too much work to trust his heart to anyone. But with Braeden it was like she was his kindred spirit or something because no matter that she haven’t spoken about her life, he felt she was scared to open herself to any kind of emotion the same way he was. Having her here in his loft, in his bed just felt… right._

“What are you thinking about?” Derek turned around and was surprised to see Braeden standing behind him. _He quickly looks down seeing her in his discarded tee shirt. Damned, if he didn’t want to claw it off her body and take her again._

“Earth to Derek, I said what are you thinking about?”

“A lot of things.”

“Okay, so what’s up with the deep thoughts; you having trouble sleeping? I would think you would be exhausted especially after the workout we just did.”

_It was a good thing that it was dark in the loft because Derek found himself blushing. Leave it to Braeden to make a comment like that about the sex they just had. The thing is it wasn’t that they just fucked, or they made love, well not yet anyway. They just… were together. He couldn’t even call it casual sex because the feels he was getting about her right now left him nervous and scratchy._ Before he could respond to her questions, Braeden was walking over to the table.

“Um, did you do this?” Braeden looked down in astonishment. All of her guns were put back together, organized in a row by size, and the bullets were stacked up in the corner of the table.

“Yeah, when you fell asleep, I slept for a little while, but soon got up so I just started putting them back together. I remember how you took them apart so…”

“Ah, so you _were_ paying attention.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Okay, so back to my original question, what’s the matter?”

“I don’t know, I guess I feel…”

“Lost, confused, worried?” _For some reason, Braeden could read Derek like a book. He was worried about what was going on with him; he just wouldn't say it._

Derek looked at her in surprise. “So what, are you a shrink too; do you practice when you’re not hunting people down?”

“Derek, I’m trying here.” _She was offended; he knew that. But he was not sure that he wanted her to know that she was one of the reasons why he couldn’t sleep. Feeling her snuggled up next to him, warm and beautiful, it was making him want things that he swore never to seek again._

“If I tell you why it’s hard to sleep, then I don’t know where we will go from here. I’m confused about a lot of the shit going on in my life and you just added yourself to the list.”

Braeden bristled and stepped back from him. _Great, another fucking mistake she made. She was really off her game! Because she stupidly thought he was feeling something between them like she was._ “My bad, I’m going get my gear and clear the hell out of here. I don’t want to cause you any more confusion.”

Before she could take another step, Derek wraps his hand around her arm stopping her from leaving.

“Hold it. And don’t give me that death glare. I didn’t mean it the way it came out. I meant that with all the craziness that is going on with my life right now, you’re the only part that actually makes sense. So don’t start leaning toward those guns I just spent all night putting back together.”

Braeden laughed while looking up at him and then gesturing to the table. “Well, I am grateful for you putting my guns back together, so thank you. I was just trying to be there for you like you was for me. Don’t read too much into this but, just so you know, I’m here.”

Braeden cleared her throat nervously and tried not to fidget, _which was bullshit because she didn’t fidget and she damn well didn’t do nervous. But with Derek, he was changing all of her plans. Outside of being hot, the only thing about Derek that unsettled her, he didn’t just stare, he really stared._

“You know what; whenever you start to drive me nuts, I am going to replay this conversation in my head. And since I had no idea that talking could be so exhausting, I’m getting sleepy. Care to join me?”

Before Braeden could respond, Derek was taking her by the hand and pulling her back to bed. He waited for her to crawl back in between the sheets and was rewarded with Braeden watching him closely as he settled in beside her. Neither spoke but somehow, they ended up in the same position, but this time, Derek took her hand and entwines their fingers against his chest. Braeden then laid her head against Derek’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

“By the way, thank you, Braeden, thank you for having my back and just, being here for me.”

Braeden placed a small kiss against his chest and smiled. _She cared; she was beginning to care a whole lot for Derek Hale._

End.


End file.
